


Deal with Maze

by Keenir



Series: Flash Fiction writing exercises [3]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: ...doesn't have Mazikeen in it, A Dictionary Of Angels, A Priest Walks Into A Bar, Gen, Missing Scene, always be careful when you fire people who are made to obey you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 18:08:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6339892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keenir/pseuds/Keenir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A missing scene, set while Father Frank was at Lucifer's place while Lucifer and Chloe were out investigating.</p><p>Maze and the Father have a little chat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deal with Maze

He was aware of her before he could see her - a presence that probably would've had his hair standing on end back in his wild and reckless days.  He knew he'd met her before - she had run interference when he had initially come to ask her boss for a favor - and had seen Lucifer talking to her.. _.and though I couldn't make out the words, I can imagine what they were._   "You're supposed to watch me, I take it," Father Frank said.  She didn't confirm that; but to his eyes, what was far louder in her silent manner, was how she didn't refute his hunch.  "I'd offer you a seat, but I have a feeling this place is yours already."  There was a change in her eyes, from distrust to studious.  "You know who I am, I'm sure," Father Frank said, "but what may I call you?"

From where she stood, she answered, "Maze."

"The labyrinth or the corn?"

A short laugh, a sound alien to civil discourse and aware of how adrift it was here.  "Mazikeen," she said, walking toward him.

"That's not a name I've heard before." _'Lucifer', on the other hand, is known to pretty much every denomination of my faith.  An interesting dichotomy.  
_

"I've been busy," Maze said.  She stopped a meter away from him.  "Why are you here?"

"I've asked for a favor," Father Frank said.

"And you were turned away.  And here you are."

"Back in your path, thanks to Go-"

Maze was standing in front of him, breast to chest, her nails clutching his throat and ready to end him.  "You want me to introduce myself?" she asked him mildly, her eyes ready to show him what she was in his last moment.

Father Frank's throat had enough leeway - _hardly sporting otherwise -_ to scratch out, "Lucifer -"

"Is.  Not.  Here," Mazikeen said.  _He told me to watch you.  And I obey what he commands._   But he had dismissed her, an order which rankled every cell in her body and rubbed raw her every thought.  _I could watch you die.  That would be a simplistic obedience.  The sort that would infuriate him.  And he would be angry, wrathful - beautiful and mighty and supreme - as he once was and will be again._

_We are immortal.  I can always outwait his rage.  He will see..._

Mazikeen blinked, and loosened her grip on the priest's throat, and smiled politely at him as she backed away just enough that their bodies weren't touching.  "I have a favor to ask of you."

To his credit - and Maze's relief - Father Frank didn't make a comment whose meaning was lewd.  "Why me?"  _What can I offer that Lucifer can't?_

"Deliver to him a message from his Father," Maze said.

Barely any time elapsed in the mortal's mind before he gave a nod, mindful of Maze's grip, however relaxed it was presently.  "Then there's something I want in return," he said.  "Whether you and Lucifer are just two people using names as powerful as yours -"

_Why would I claim the name Mazikeen if it were not my own?_

"- or you truly are fallen ones, I neither know nor care.  But whatever you are, I want you to keep Connor safe."

"Unto the seventh generation, Father?" Maze teased.

"That's your decision."

She let go of him.  "You have a deal."

"No handshake?"

With no small amount of irony, Maze smiled at him and said, "I'm not the Devil."  With that, she turned her back on Father Frank, and was beginning to walk away, when he said -

"Since we still have to kill G-  who knows how much time, I think I think you'd be the best person to face off against in a game of cards."

"Name the game, Father," Maze said, knowing where the decks were kept.


End file.
